Gundam build fighters try: Gunwhat ?
by the azure dragon of hope
Summary: in Kyoto two rivals high schools fight to see who is the best the student Kettei Suchīru is the only one who doesn't know any shit about gundam what would happen if i say he is the protagonist, well... a lot of shit will happen so yeah have fun
1. Chapter 1

narrator POV

Our story begins in two rival schools in Kyoto/p

our protagonist is in Kyoto high school (I know it's a silly name but it was the best I could think of) a school for middle class people, it is Kettei Suchīru a 16-year-old boy sleeping in the middle of class while I narrate this story

""Wake up you idiot !" shouted the teacher of fine black hair and glasses wearing a black pants and a white shirt

"AAAHHH !" shouted Kettei falling from his chair Kettei had short light brown hair and light blue eyes he used the male school uniform consisting of a grayish blue blazer, one white dress shirt, pants the same color as the blazer he also wore a black T-shirt and a pair of white sports tennis with some red lines

All the students began to laugh at the scene

"Serious you are only in this school just a week ago and you already asleep in class," he said the teacher doing a facepalm

"my bad" said Kettei yawning and supporting his torso on the table

"whatever so stay with your eyes open the next time" said the teacher with a sigh

"kay" said Kettei

a few hours later in the hallway

Kettei walked aimlessly when a handsome boy with the same age as Kettei, he had black hair and red eyes he wore the uniform but without the blazer some girls started screaming likefangirls

"Hey Suchiro-san" said the boy heading towards

'uumm I'm sorry but who are you? "Kettei said rubbing his chin

"hehe okay I'm Inazuma Kuro leader of Gunpla battle club" Inazuma said with a smile

"What is Gunpla?" Kettei said confused

Inazuma stopped smiling and got a little serious and scared all students stopped and stared at Kettei

"you never heard of Gunpla battle or Gundam?" Inazuma said worried

"by any chance that this is food? said Kettei

"you come with me right now" inazuma said pulling Kettei wrist

In the club room of Gunpla Battle

there were several students struggling with their gunplas but all stopped when inazuma kicked the door almost to the tearing them

"Holy shit Inazuma what your problem is?" said a blonde girl with emerald green eyes she wore women's uniform the school which consisted of a blue grayish jacket,a white skirt with vertical stripes of the same color of the jacket and a white dress shirt and long black stockings

"This is Kettei he don't know what is Gunpla Battle" said Inazuma

"whaaaaaaat, ?" said all members of the club

"I know I know thats why we're going to show him the fun that is Gunpla Battle!" Inazuma said enthusiastically

all members agreed to help Inazuma

"You can choose any of these gunplas by the way my name is Kira Shurui" said the blonde with a smile

Kettei looks for some gunpla he maybe likes until he looks for a RGM-79N GM Custom white and red  
"I want this" said Kettei

"good choice the RGM-79N GM Custom is a good Gunpla" said Kira

"the what now?" said Kettei

"just call it from GM" Kira said doing a facepalm

"Who wants to fight the Kettei" said Inazuma

a generic boy raised his hand

"Great" Inazuma giving a GP base for Kettei

please set your GP base

"beginning Plavsky particle dispersal

 **Field 05**

"generic person OMS-07 RF Golf destroy" said the generic person with his Gunpla already on the battlefield the Gouf, was with a shield and a rifle

"Hey I can not move this thing" said Kettei

"Just hold those blue balls tell your name the name of Gunpla and shout something else," said Kira

"That sounds very strange" Kettei said, a little disturbed

"just do it!" said Kira

"Kettei Suchīru something GM, uhh hi? Said Kettei afraid to while he flew majestically like a stone the GM used a shield and a 90mm Bullpup Machine Gun

"the Gouf shot grazed in the shoulder of the GM, Kettei got scared and ended up throwing himself against a building, the Gouf seized the opportunity and fired again in the poor guy in the back but the GM launched himself against another building and started shooting like crazy against the Gouf put the bullpup shots were useless against Gouf

"This is so easy that it's even boring"said the generic person

The Gouf punched the face of GM making him fall backwards, GM tried to get up but the Gouf began to trample the cockpit of GM, Kettei stuck his gun in the Gouf heel and started shooting and broke it

"shit" said the generic person as his Gunpla fall into the street

"GM took the opportunity and shot the Gouf eye breaking the Gouf helmet visor

"he's doing well," said Kira

"Maybe now we can make those damned students of Neo Kyoto high school" Inazuma said idly

Kettei turned the right ball and pulled the beam saber and started tearing the Gouf

 **Battle end**

"Congratulations you've been great in your first fight" Inazuma said with a proud smile

"That was incredible I want to fight again," said Kettei like a fool and cheerful puppy

"how cute" Kira thought

"now now you can have this GM but we still need to give you a kit for you to learn how to build" Inazuma said laughing Kettei

"yay" Kettei said throwing his arms up

"meet me tomorrow at the end of class" said Inazuma

"kay" Kettei said leaving the club room with GM in his hands

while Kettei was leaving a beautiful girl of 17 years old with light blond hair with eyes the same color as our protagonist she wore a similar uniform of the Kyoto girls high school but it was light gray watched our protagonist happily leave to after finding a new hobby

"He seems very interesting" said the girl with a sadistic and sexy smile

* * *

"hey guys how you doing i hope you guys liked the beginning of a new story if you want you can send me OCs and custom gunplas to help this story and also leave a review/p


	2. Chapter 2

narrator POV

Inazuma was leaning against the wall waiting for Kettei at the school gates

"Sorry, where we go now?" I said Kettei holding his bag with one hand on his shoulder

"we're going to Amuro and Char's Gunpla shop" Inazuma said walking

the two boys walked for awhile minutes find a simple old shop on two floors and moderate size

"we arrived" said Inazama "hey Amuro, Char I have new flesh here"

suddenly two people fell from the ladder and were comically with their faces to the ground

"Finally a customer," they both said one was a young man with brown hair and blue / brown eyes and the other was a blonde woman with blue eyes

"This is Kettei a friend of mine from school, these are Amuro and Char" said Inazuma sweatdropping

"well they are kind eccentric ha ha" Kettei said laughing confused by the situation

"You will end up getting used to it," he said Inazuma scratching the back of the neck

"I hope," said Kettei

"So what you both want" said Char dusting off her clothes with her hands

"I will teach Kettei how to build a Gunpla and train him a bit" said Inazuma

"Well you can choose any one let us know when you are ready to pay" said Amuro

Kettei was over fifteen minutes trying to choose a Gunpla until he sees one completely white

"What do you think of that dude?" Kettei said gently pulling the box to not make a flood of gunplas

"The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam good choice" Inazuma said, picking up the box and taking her to a table in the back to build the Model kit

* * *

 **A MODEL KIT LATER**

"done you finally finished" Inazuma said wearily sitting across the table

"Now we can fight right?" Kettei said wearily taking off his jacket

"Yes follow me" Inazuma said guiding his friend to a hexagonal table

 **PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE**

Kettei gently placed the unicorn in the gp base "you will fight some mass production mobile suits" Inazuma said setting the simulation

 **LEVEL DAMEGE SET TO C**

"bring it on" said Kettei

 **FIELD 02: DESERT**

a stream of blue particles began to leave the table forming a hot desert

"Kettei, Unicorn Gundam destroy everything" shouted Kettei making the Gunpla fly, the scene would be epic if Kettei had not fallen face first into the sand

three GM and two Zakus-ll appeared and began shooting at our idiot protagonist

"Shit shit shit what I do what I do?" said Kettei desperate for a helping hand

"Kettei you have all you need to destroy these guys" Inazuma said impatiently

"the power to believe in myself?" said Kettei

"NO a gun now use it" shouted Inazuma

"Oh yeah i forgot" Kettei said holding the beam magnum with both hands and throwing in the direction of a GM but hit the ground that the target was, causing it to fall to the ground

"Now you are using the beam magnum is a weapon four times stronger than a standard beam rifle it is able to shoot five rounds per magazine you only have three magazines so you should make every shot count" said Inazuma

the two Zakus began firing their MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun at Kettei our protagonist used his shield to defend himself but the other two GM tried to attack him from behind with their beam sabers but Kettei jumped and used the Gunpla thrusters to fly a bit up and move away a little of the enemy

the two GM who took moderate damage from its allies continued to attack Kettei with its beam sabers but when one was able to hit the Unicorn's shield suddenly it opened and activated a I-field blocking the attack, seizing the opportunity Kettei shot in the cockpit of a GM causing it to explode

the GM that was in the sand came back and attacked with its saber on the right side of the unicorn, instinctively Kettei did the same thing in his first Gunpla battle and activated his own blue beam tonfa, and parried the enemy attack and did the enemy get on a temporary deadlock, but thanks to the good quality of the unicorn Kettei managed to get the enemy's saber out of the way and cut the GM in the middle with a diagonal cut

"These are your beam, tonfas is the same thing as a beam saber only placed on your forearms" Inazuma said clearly having fun with the battle

GM continues to attack with cqc and the Zakus provided support flanking the unicorn and shooting, Kettei turned the ball in from the right and drew a Hyper Bazooka and shoot in the Zaku at his left destroying it with a bang

"this is your Hyper Bazooka, a weapon that can be equipped with various types of rounds for now you are with a direct impact type" Inazuma said recording the battle

Kettei shot once in each enemy the GM lost both legs and an arm but the Zaku out with mere scratches, the Zaku drew his heat hawk and attackedKettei, but our protagonist threw away the Hyper Bazooka and activated hiss beam tonfa on his left arm defending the attack however the GM took the chance and attacked by surprise Kettei activated his second beam tonfa blocking the attack the two enemies gunplas used their thrusters pushing the unicon back

the unicorn did the same going into a stalemate so Kettei spinning the ball again activated the 60mm Vulcan Gun hitting the enemy's sensors and pushed the Zaku's heat hawk and shot him in the cockpit and kicked causing it to explode after circledthe GM and kicked so strong that it destroyed its Kettei backpack thrust his beam tonfa the enemy's chest causing him to fall dramatically and explode

"good good but now comes the real challenge" Inazuma said setting the battle

the particles begin to form a AMS-119C Geara Doga [Full Frontal Use] in front of our protagonist, the red enemy activated his Beam Saber / Beam Axe in the form of an ax striking at high speed the unicorn, Kettei used the shield blocking the first attack but the Doga circle the unicorn kicking him in the back

Kettei angry flies quickly releasing the magnum and the shield and activating the two beam tonfas towards the enemy making a blow in the form of an x but Doga made his gun take the form of a saber and blocked the attack

the two opponents were in a fierce deadlock to see who was the strongest until several objects in similar shapes of crystals appeared and tore the Doga, Kettei frightened jumped back and looked up what he saw was a feminine silhouette that looked like a kind of angel

"What are you doing here?" He said Inazuma angrily pointing his index finger at the girl with light blond hair and clear blue eyes

"I don't need say to an idiot like you" said the girl

"boss why we came this old shop it has nothing that can improve your Gunpla" said one spiky-haired boy and brown that were red at the tips and green eyes wearing male uniform Neo Kyoto Highschool

"hush Seiji I want to play with my new toy" said the girl with a mischievous tone in her voice

"WHAT?" shouted Seiji furious he saw Kettei across the table and it looked like there was fire in his eyes "how dare try to flirt with my boss now die you worm" Seiji put what appeared to be an improved version of the Psyco-Gundam in the gp-base began attacking Kettei

the giant's fist had almost reached the unicorn but the crystals prevented the attack "Seiji I said I'd take care of him" said the angry girl

"sorry kids but the store is closing now" Amuro said turning off the table

"What can I do right? well until later my little toy" said the girl blowing a kiss to Kettei

"the next time I'll kick your ass" Seiji said following the girl

"Who was she?" I said Kettei confused

"Akemi Megumi she is the student council president of the NKH" said Inazuma

"I'm fucked right?" Kettei said taking the unicorn

"certainly now talking about your battle Gunpla considering that it was in easy and you had assistance in controls in most of the time you were very good," he said Inazuma leaving the store

"see you tomorrow" I said Kettei going home

* * *

"so you mean that a boy is flirting with my daughter," said an old man with gray hair and clear blue eyes wearing a dark suit and red with a cigar in his mouth

"Yes sir," said Seiji

"Russel find this brat and give a good lesson for him never to mess with my princess," said the old man while a 33 year old man (looked like Duke Tougo from Golgo 13) exit the room

"I did not join in the mafia for this" thought Russell

* * *

 **until the next chapter**


End file.
